oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Slig
Sligs are the backbone of Oddworld's industrial security. They are also the loyal, if reluctant, henchmen of the Glukkons. They are among the most common creatures in any industrial region of Oddworld. Anatomy and Physiology Sligs are small, stocky, disgusting creatures that inhabit various areas of Oddworld. They are often described by some as polliwog/octopus-like humanoids. Their heads have an appearance similar to that of a featherless crow with five tentacle-like mandibles that form their mouths or simply protrusions that hide their mouths. The appearance of their eyes is completely unknown since sligs are never seen without masks on. However, in "The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years", there is a picture of an unmasked Big Bro (read later in the section), with the description of, "Pathetic, small, helpless-looking eyes." Sligs are somewhat short in stature since they do not have legs and instead taper into a tail of what appears to be a part of their spine. In addition, Sligs possess slightly over-sized forearms due to the fact that they spend the early years of their life traveling through the use of their arms as makeshift legs. As a result, their arms increase in muscle size due to having no other choice but to use their arms to both drag and support the weight of the rest of their bodies. Sligs are seen consistently wearing gas masks. The reason for this is believed to be because they may possibly have allergic reactions caused by substances found in the air or possibly require the masks as a breathing apparatus due to the industrial pollutants found in the air of their working environments. However, in actual fact upper management regard sligs as so ugly they are forced to wear masks, otherwise they would simply refuse to work with them. Sligs as a whole are lazy, violent, and dull minded. Sligs are also very social; enjoying sports, gambling, card games, and hunting. They are also known for becoming easily jealous of one another, as they are easily impressed by others with higher ranks or better equipment than their own. Sligs tend to live only 20 Oddworld years. Sligs that are born different or mutated are said to be killed. For example, if a Slig was born an albino he would be killed or shunned. Born into servitude, having a name in slig society is seen as a sign of status. Slig Names Dear Alf #19 Variants and Purposes Over time the Sligs agreed to work as loyal allies of the Glukkons who promised to give the Sligs what some would call a "gift" if they were to cooperate. In return for their services, the Glukkons agreed to manufacture prosthetic legs for them known widely as Slig Pants, which provide sligs with increased mobility (which were most likely created by Vykkers). Sligs with "pants" are often seen sporting standard issued weapons such as T-1 Guard Weapons or T-2 Fully Automatics. The T-3 Gatling Gun is exclusive to Armored Sligs. There are also Flying Slig harnesses available to some Sligs. The beefed-up, steroid-enhanced version of the Slig is known as the Big-Bro Slig, and it is considerably tougher to defeat, and packs more fire-power. Sligs are occasionally seen with Slogs as pets or security companions. Sligs are lightly armoured and generally small, they can be defeated within a matter of seconds if outnumbered or outranked by enemy forces. Sligs usually make up for this through other means of fighting. For example: Sligs are usually found fighting in strategic locations, such as podiums, which (In Munch's Oddysee) make it impossible for possesion orbs to get to them. They also deploy powerful weapons such as machine guns. They are also usually found in large numbers or fighting with other, more powerful forces. Gas Mask Variants Sligs are always encountered wearing variations of gas masks. The masks are supported by breathing apparatuses as well as areas to provide vision. Heads Up Display Visor The Slig Heads Up Display Visor or H.U.D. Visor was a variant that was extremely common during the years that RuptureFarms was active. The H.U.D. Visor had a built-in red visor that functioned as a H.U.D. Display with a scanner that was used in order to identify members, employees, and slaves of the Magog Cartel. It is assumed that every individual was labeled with some sort of signature in order to separate impostors and trespassers from actual employees which would explain why Sligs would shoot Abe the Mudokon on sight and not the Mudokons that were working at RuptureFarms. After RuptureFarms was shut down, it is assumed that the visor became obsolete due to either being too expensive or due to the amount of time that has to be sacrificed to identify every single Mudokon, Slig, Glukkon, etc. The visor bears a striking resemblance to the visor sported by the science fiction character, RoboCop. Pilot Mask The Slig Pilot Mask variant features built-in red lens goggles which are used protect a Slig's vision from natural elements and debris. The goggles are probably also used to improve their eyesight. The Pilot Mask is sported by all variations of Slig. However, they are more common among Flying Sligs. The mask earned its name due to its resemblance to masks worn by real-world jet and fighter plane pilots.[citation needed] List of Types * Crawling * Slacker * Flying * Bouncer (Also armored) * Popper (Also armored) * Magnum * Big Whammy * Slig Air Corps. Notable Sligs Unknown to those ignorant, or scared, of asking - Sligs actually have names. They in fact earn them in the crèche, after graduating from Slaughter School. http://www.oddworld.com/firsttenyears/alf/ow_dearalf06.shtml * Newscaster * Valet * Crig The Slig * Wildum Trivia * Sligs are among the first enemies introduced when playing any Oddworld game, with the exception of Stranger's Wrath. * Slig is also the name of a creature from the Dune video game franchise. * Sligs were originally called Order Guards. * The word slig is a portmanteau of "pig" and "slug". * The standard issue Slig assault rifle looks more like a Winchester pump-action shotgun than an assault rifle. * In Slig GameSpeak, there are the phrases, "BS" and "S'mo BS" which Sligs represented with buzzing or screeching sounds similar to that of a police siren or horn. The phrases are actual shortened versions of the terms, Bullshit and Some more bullshit. The phrases are completely useless unless they are used by Sligs that are not possessed. When the phrases are spoken they are used to present signs of distrust, dislike, or refusal such as when a Slig is reprimanding or abusing a disliked or rebellious Mudokon. The phrases serve no purpose or significance beyond unlocking Voice Locks in Abe's Exoddus and in Abe's Oddysee. * According to the manual for Abe's Oddysee, they have "room temperature IQs" Gallery Slig_Concept_Steven_Olds.png|Original slig concept by Steven Olds Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' References Category: Industrial Species Category:Sligs